


Fantasies

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara can’t stop thinking about having sex with Cat:





	

This was getting ridiculous. Kara closed her eyes for _half a second_ and Cat Grant was already behind her eye lids. She couldn’t help it! Ever since Cat came in wearing that sheer black dress that hugged her in the all the best places, Kara couldn’t keep her fantasies at bay.

Cat leaned against Kara’s new desk, Cat with her legs spread in Kara’s new chair, Cat Grant pressed up against the wall of Kara’s new office finally begging Kara to just fuck her already.

Kara stood up, maybe she needed some air.

Her door opened just as Kara got around her desk and, of course, it had to be Cat Grant shutting her office door so they could speak in private. It had to be Cat Grant smirking over at Kara with her hip jutting out in the way it only did when Cat’d just fired someone. It had to be Cat Grant sauntering over to Kara and all but preening herself while she waited for Kara to ask why she’d been graced with such a visit.

Then Cat really looked at Kara and Kara could see the realization dawning on her and there was nothing she could do, she just _wanted_ Cat Grant.

Cat glanced at Kara’s computer, “Reading porn at work Keira?”

Kara pushed out a ragged breath, one she hadn’t realized she was holding and grabbed Cat, “It’s _Kara_ ”

Cat didn’t call her Keira anymore. And Kara learned that sex at work wasn’t as bad as she’d been lead to believe. She did need a new desk though.


End file.
